


We're On Our Way

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: What happens when Walter buys Alex at an auction?NOTE: Thanks to DrkCherry for beta. Ursula stated on list that she would love to see a variation of Paint Your Wagon redone with the boys. I hope my version works for you.





	We're On Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

I was wandering along when I heard an awful racket. A wagon was out of control and careening down the hill. When it came to a stop I wandered down. Two men had been thrown from the wagon. I was bent over the first one and realized he was dead, figured the other one was too. Then a voice yelled down the hill.

 

"Is they dead?"

 

"They better be 'cause I'm gonna bury 'em."

 

The other men soon joined me at the bottom of the hill. I was looking at the other one when they got there and he groaned as he tried to move.

 

"My brother Jeffery?"

 

"He's dead."

 

Some of the other farmers came down to check things out. They took care of bandaging up the one that was still living as I dug a grave for brother Jeffery.

 

The big guy spoke. "Shoulder and leg is pretty badly broken."

 

"You a doctor?" I asked.

 

"Horse doctor but bones is bones. Also blacksmith."

 

Wasn't sure why he thought that would matter. I threw the shovel aside. "Bring brother."

 

They got him in the hole and I said. "More in the center."

 

No one said anything so I figured it was up to me to say a few words.

 

"Oh God, we pass onto you the body and soul of this peckerhead. Well, at least he went quick and he ain't gonna have to suffer through the scurvy, the dysentery, spotted fever, the cholera, or the ague not to mention them other maladies contracted in consort with low women or waste a couple of years digging in the dirt and finding dirt like I've been doing."

 

"Talk about him." The horse doc said

 

"You want to be next?" He quieted. "And seeing how he survived all that he could have been hit by timber, fall down a shaft, starved, get murdered or commit suicide on Christmas Eve. What I'm trying to say God is you don't have no pity on your children when they living so that's why we're asking you to be a little kinder to 'em when they're dead. So, with all due reverence Lord, we pass on to you this corn-cracker's body and soul to take him and to keep him."

 

I had seen the others bend and one picked up a handful of dirt. I saw the sun reflect off the gold dust in his hand. I brought my foot down on his hand to stop him and proclaimed. "I stake this claim for me and my new pardner over there whatever the hell his name is forever and ever. Amen."

 

As my new pardner healed I panned for gold. Most of them farmers decided to plunk down and pan next to our claim. There was soon a small camp that was christened No-Name City. Population: Male.

 

Now I have to say from the beginning I was attracted to Pardner but he was always singing a sappy love song and told me about a girl back where he came from. But that didn't keep him from snuggling in close to me in the tent on cold nights.

 

We had a conversation about my checkered past where I confessed my sins. He protested that it didn't seem fair for him to take a share when I was using my tools and doing the work. I said it was cause of his brother that we found the gold to begin with, he was my pardner and I never cheat a pardner. I even told him I'd swap pouches with him anytime he wanted.

 

"Well, I meant no offence, Mr. Skinner, and I appreciate you saving my life and all."

 

"But you just want to know what's expected of you in return."

 

"That's right. I like to know what crops I'm planting."

 

"Well, when I get dead drunk, fall in the muddy street, I expect you to come get me, 'cause I don't want to die muddy drunk. If I owe a man a hundred dollars I expect you to stand good for me, and if I get melancholy, which can happen, I expect you to be my companion and solace me."

 

"What happens if you get in a fight?"

 

"Well, if four of anything come at me at one time, you might lend a fist. Up until that I can pretty well take care of myself. You see I don't fight fair."

 

"Well, I don't fight at all unless I absolutely have to. I've got kind of a temper, and once I start I just can't quit."

 

"Well, good. Just remember that I'm on your side."

 

I held out the pouches I'd been putting the gold dust into and he took the one he'd been carrying around for the last few weeks. The pleasure of this statement of trust ran through me and left a warm feeling behind. I won't say I loved him then, cause that'd be a lie. I never loved any man until Alex walked into my life. But I did feel a kinship to Pardner. More so than any pardner I'd ever had.

 

So I invited him to go into town for a drink since I'd heard that a shopkeeper had shown up with whiskey. That night I found out that Pardner was a man to trust. He ended up doing two of the things I told him I expected from a pardner. He paid a debt and hauled me up out of the mud when I was drunk.

 

Life in No Name City went the way you'd expect any gold camp to go. Men panned for gold, then drank it up, then fought in the muddy streets. Pardner recovered from his injuries. We were making a goodly amount and actually keeping some of it.

 

Then Alex appeared. I was passed out on a table in the hotel and woke up when it got quiet. Later Pardner would tell me about Alex's smile as he back talked the man who owned him. By then I had seen that smile myself.

 

Of course, I wish I heard him tell the guy. "I know what I've had."

 

Alex has a wicked sense of humor. It's one of the many things I love about him. But at that time loving him - loving them was still in my future.

 

I raised my head when it got quiet and tried to focus on the only other occupant of the room. I blinked several times trying to clear the sleep from my eyes. There was a shaft of light falling across his slender frame. Boy couldn't have been more than eighteen at the time. Didn't even really have a beard yet. He was the prettiest thing I ever laid eyes on.

 

I managed to get to my feet and stumbled outside looking for someone to tell me I was seeing things. The men were all focused on two men as I fought my way through looking for Pardner. I finally reached him and grabbed his arm. After some muddled conversation I realized that the pretty boy was being auctioned off.

 

Last thing I remember was raising my hand and shouting. "Whatever the bid is I double it."

 

Pardner tells me I passed out at that point. He tried to retract my bid but they refused him. That had to be the best stroke of fate I ever got.

 

+++++++++++++++

 

When Jacob led me out of the hotel I walked slowly. Despite my bravado earlier with him I was nervous about who would now own me. By this time in my life I had no illusions left. I figured bigger stronger men would use me until either I died of some malady they gave me or was reduced to begging for sustenance when I wasn't attractive any more.

 

I came to a stop in front of a man who was smiling, hat in hand. I smiled back thinking this wouldn't be so bad. At least he was handsome, clean, looked healthy. But then his smile faltered and he looked downward. There lying at our feet was a balding man, passed out dead drunk.

 

My heart sank but I tried to hide that as I looked back up.

 

"He only looks that way when he's drunk. You ain't exactly seeing him at his best, but once I get him washed down and clipped, I think you'll be agreeably surprised."

 

I told myself that anyone who paid eight hundred dollars for me would probably not be the type to hurt me. I waited at the hotel while they took him off to get him cleaned up. He could barely stand up as they brought him back to sign the ownership papers. After that we were fed as though it was a wedding. By the time dinner was done he seemed to be sobering up.

 

I tried to prepare myself for the night I knew was coming. And again I prayed he wasn't as course as he appeared. I did manage to snag some oil and prayed he'd wait long enough to let me coat him with it. He opened the flap on his tent gallantly and I preceded him inside.

 

Placing the bottle of oil aside I turned to face him. "You'll not regret taking me in, Mr. Skinner. I'll make you a good companion."

 

He didn't say a word just stepped to me and ripped the shirt I was wearing open. Then he spoke.

 

"You sure as hell will."

 

I'm not sure how but his gun was in my hand.

 

"I was bought and paid for but I'm not a whore. And if you ever come at me again like a slavering dog, I'll shoot you."

 

He saw the gun and stopped.

 

"Watch where you point that thing. You like to blow my manhood halfway to the moon."

 

"I mean to honor the claim you have on me. I expect you to honor it as well."

 

"I don't know what you mean by honor it."

 

"I know your sort of man. Born under a wandering star. I ain't fool enough to try and bond you. All I want is a measure of respect. But most of all I want you to build me a cabin. A cabin that'll stand up in winter, with a fireplace of stone, and a door I can bolt if I have to. If you do that I will say you have honored the contract. But if you regret having bought me I'll work the rest of my life to see you get your eight hundred dollars back."

 

"I admire your pioneer spirit and your straightforward manner."

 

I look down to where his eyes are focused on my naked chest.

 

"Is that what you've been admiring?"

 

"I've been admiring you. All right I'll build you a cabin."

 

"You ain't gonna claim duress later, 'cause I held a gun on you?"

 

"No, I won't claim duress."

 

I held the gun out to him, then shrugged the torn shirt off my shoulders. This time when he stepped forward he touched me gently. His hands fumbling as he reached to take down my pants. When he had me naked I lay upon the bedding and waited for him.

 

He blew out the candle so I didn't get to see him naked. Turns out that was probably a good thing. Jacob had been small; Walter would take some getting used to.

 

I murmured to him as he moved toward me. "Don't forget the small bottle I brought with me."

 

I could dimly make out his form as he reached to grab the bottle. Then he was kneeling next to me.

 

"Turn on your side."

 

I did as I was told. I heard the stopper being pulled from the bottle and soon he was spooning up against me. I raised my leg to give him better access, no longer afraid he was going to try and hurt me. But it hurt anyway. He heard my gasp and stilled against me.

 

"Sorry. Let me know when it eases."

 

One arm slipped under my neck lifting me to rest my head on him. The other reached to caress down my stomach. Finding my cock and bringing it to life. Jacob had never bothered to try and give me pleasure. Nor had any other man who had used my body. I never even realized I could obtain an erection while impaled.

 

I wiggled against him and he took that as a sign that I was ready. He started moving in me. At first, slowly, then picking up speed. He was silent as he - I can't call it used, but then I can't say it was really lovemaking at that point. All I knew is that it felt better than anything I had ever experienced.

 

I whimpered as the need built in my groin. He rammed into me harder than before and his hand stroked me. I couldn't stop the cry that burst from me as I exploded in his hand. He grunted and I felt the heat of him inside me.

 

Both his arms wrapped around my body and he held me as we shook and tried to catch our breath. His lips caressed my ear gently.

 

"What's you name?"

 

A laugh bubbled out of me at the ridiculousness of him not even knowing the name of the man he had bought and fucked.

 

"Alex."

 

"Well, Alex, now that we've been properly introduced I think you should call me Walter."

 

"Is that what that was? A proper introduction?"

 

"It was a lot more than that, Alex. You have to be the best piece I've ever had."

 

I wanted to be insulted but his voice had made the word 'piece' into homage. Somehow right then I knew he would always treat me with respect. I drifted into sleep with his arms holding me, his cock still inside me. I woke with him moving in me again.

 

Over the next few weeks he kept his word to me. A fine strong cabin was erected for me not too far from the river. He even dug me a well for when the river was low or frozen over. My days were spent working at his side, my nights learning what heights my body could reach.

 

I knew I loved him but figured it was just a matter of time before he left me. But I still felt a deep guilt when it happened.

 

Walter had gone off with some of the other men to try and bring some entertainment to town. He had left Pardner and me to take care of things at the claim. I had seen the way Pardner looked at me when he didn't think anyone would see. Having been used by men a good portion of my life I knew what the looks meant.

 

I never thought either of us would do anything about it.

 

Walter had been gone for a week when it happened. I was missing him, especially in my body at night. I had quickly adjusted to his nightly attentions. I was still young and he was teaching me all the pleasures my body was capable of.

 

I had continued to feed Pardner ever night even when he insisted that it wasn't necessary with Walter gone. I told him that was silly. Just as easy to fix for us both as just cooking for me.

 

Neither of us meant for it to happen. I was getting ready to clear the table and twisted my ankle. He reached to catch me, I looked up into hazel eyes and then he was kissing me. Walter didn't kiss me as often as I would have liked but I hadn't complained. He was good to me and I didn't make demands.

 

Pardner's kiss was gentle at first, then mutated into aggression when I didn't resist. I don't even remember how we got naked. Pardner took me differently than Walter or any man ever had.

 

Walter almost always spooned against me. Of course, that was a big step up from being on my knees as I was pounded into from behind. Pardner knelt between my legs and held me up as he rocked into me slowly. He did share one trait with Walter. He took the time to see I was aroused before he took pleasure from me.

 

I came gasping into his mouth as he kissed me again. He held me afterward as he drifted into sleep. I lay for a long time unable to sleep. When morning came we couldn't look at each other. Later I would learn that he had felt as guilty as I.

 

I didn't know how I was going to face Walter when he returned. He had never told me that he expected me to be faithful but I knew in my heart that he did expect it, until he moved on. I knew he would feel doubly betrayed because it had happened with Pardner.

 

He never said he loved me so I hoped that would make it easier since in reality he hadn't lost anything. Its not like I had only a limited number of uses.

 

Imagine my surprise when he hit Pardner.

 

Walter had returned with the other men and the whores they had diverted from their true path. He took one look at us and knew. Pardner didn't even see it coming. One minute he was standing the next he was on the ground.

 

"Why you rotten, lecherous, deceiving, no good thieving - the only reason I ain't blowing your brains out is the relief it's going to give me when I tear you apart with my bare hands."

 

I ran to them trying to pull Walter away from Pardner.

 

"Walter, please don't! It's my fault. Hit me. Don't break up your partnership. It's not worth it. *I'm* not worth it."

 

Pardner had struggled to his feet and moved forward trying to get between Walter and me. Trying to protect me I guess. But both men froze as I said the last words.

 

Two sets of eyes turned to look at me. I saw the fight gone and pulled back.

 

"I'll pack my things and get out of here."

 

I turned to walk away and Walter's voice stopped me.

 

"I own you. More than that, I love you."

 

I stopped as my heart twisted in my chest. The words I had longed to hear all my life. Finally said by a man who would stop loving me as soon as he had time to think about my behavior. I continued toward the cabin. I hoped he would follow me, tell me he wanted me to stay, but he didn't.

 

I was almost packed when he came through the door.

 

"Alex, you can put your things away. I'm not letting you leave."

 

"I have to, Walter. I know you said you love me but this infidelity will make you hate me someday. I'd rather leave now before that happens."

 

His hands gripped me and then he was holding me close.

 

"Do you love him then, Alex?"

 

"I think so. I'm not sure."

 

"Then why do you care if my feelings change?"

 

"Because I *know* I love you. I have from that first night when you were so careful with me. When you showed me that there was pleasure to be had in the coupling of our bodies."

 

+++++++++++++++

 

I buried my nose in his hair, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall. This boy had wormed his way into my heart. I knew I would die without him. Now how did I keep him? A part of me didn't want to share him but I knew there was no use in shutting the barn door once the cow was gone.

 

Pardner was younger than me, better looking, could probably make him very happy in bed. I suddenly hated the man I had called Pardner for the better part of a year. But at the same time I loved him, too. Not in the way I loved the boy I was holding on to, but I did love him.

 

Pardner was the most honorable man I had ever known. I didn't want to lose him as a partner. He was waiting for me to tell him to stay or go. He had apologized for what he had done. Told me he knew it was wrong, promised it wouldn't happen again.

 

But I knew better. Especially now, hearing that Alex had feelings for him as well. Funny how they had both said the same thing in answer to my question.

 

"I think so. I'm not sure."

 

Well, I was sure. Now I just had to decide what to do about it. But first I needed to re-connect with Alex. I allowed my hand to wander down gripping him and bringing him erect. He moaned softly and went boneless against me.

 

I soon had him naked, thrusting into his body as he arched to meet me and whispered my name. When I knew we were about to come I turned his head to kiss him. He opened his mouth as he opened his body to me. As we shook in the aftermath I realized he was crying.

 

"Alex, I love you. Trust me to do what is right for us. For *all* of us."

 

He nodded slowly and turned to press his lips to mine. Pulling back he tried to smile but his lips quivered too much for it to look real. So, I kissed him again.

 

"I love your kisses, Walter."

 

"Then I'll have to make sure I give you more of them."

 

I pulled out of him slowly and walked to the door throwing it open.

 

"Pardner, get your ass in here." I yelled toward Pardner's tent.

 

Turning back I saw Alex pulling the covers up tight around his naked body. I didn't bother. Both men had seen me naked, no reason for me to get dressed when I planned on all of us being naked in that bed soon.

 

Pardner stood in the open door looking from one to the other of us uncertainty and embarrassment warring in his face.

 

"Pardner, seems you and Alex have something in common."

 

"What's that, Walter?"

 

"You both say you think you might love each other. Now, Alex went one step further and said he knows he loves me. How do you feel about me, Pardner?"

 

"Walter, you're my partner."

 

"That's a well known fact, Pardner, but not what I asked."

 

Pardner looked across the room to where Alex was waiting to see where I was going to take us all. Alex smiled shyly. I took several steps toward where Pardner was standing. He looked at me curiously as I stopped in front of him.

 

Cupping his face I pressed my lips against his. I heard the gasp from the bed behind me but ignored it as I continued to kiss Pardner until his lips opened for me and he melted against me his arms snaking around my body. I pulled him in closer with one hand while motioning to Alex with the other.

 

I continued to kiss Pardner as I felt Alex join us. I used the arm I had gestured with to wrap around Alex. Releasing Pardner's lips I watched as his eyes fluttered open. Well, he may not know how he felt about me but he sure liked the kiss that was evident in the dreamy look in his hazel eyes.

 

I smiled and turned to kiss Alex the same way. As I kissed Alex deeply I felt one of Pardner's arms slip from around me, then it was resting beside the one I had around Alex. When I came up for air that time I could feel two erections poking at my thighs.

 

"Pardner, I think you're over-dressed."

 

I stepped back pulling Alex with me and watched as Pardner shucked his clothes, quickly. Then he came to us and we stood for a long time exchanging kisses. I expected to be jealous when I nudged them into a kiss with each other but they looked so beautiful together that my heart swelled with joy.

 

Our first time together turned into just a mutual jack off session but it was still wonderful. The second time I entered Alex after he entered Pardner. I stayed still as Alex moved forward and back. His scream as he came inside Pardner and locked down on me was heard all the way in town. The third time they insisted on pleasuring me before they pleasured each other.

 

I watched with a silly grin on my face as I plotted for us to be together from then on. Finally we snuggled down under the covers. Me in the middle with them wrapped around me, legs tangled with mine.

 

"Pardner?"

 

"What is it, Walter?"

 

"You know I really think I ought to know the name of any man who sucks my dick."

 

I felt as well as heard Alex's snort. We both turned as Pardner rose from my chest to look at us in the moonlight streaming through the windows.

 

"I never told you I was a quarter Indian, did I?"

 

"No, you never did. But I ain't kicking you out. I got no problems with Indians."

 

"Neither do I." Alex spoke before Pardner asked.

 

"Well, some folks might. I'm glad you don't. My name is Fox Mulder."

 

"Mulder? What kind of name is that?" I grinned at him to let him know I was joking.

 

"Bastard."

 

"Got that right."

 

I pulled them both back to me and kissed the top of each head. I waited for a few minutes. Enjoying the feel of them next to me.

 

"Night, boys. I love you, both."

 

Two hands tightened slightly on my body. Alex's lips ghosted across my skin before he whispered that he loved us, too. There was a slight hesitation before Fox answered.

 

"I love both of you. I'm very glad it was you on the hillside that day, Walter."

 

"One of the luckiest days of my life. That and the day I bought a certain green eyed auction item."

 

I held them hearing their breathing even out as they slept. I'd always felt I was pretty worthless most of my life but if these two could love me then I must not be all bad, right? I'm one lucky son of a bitch. That decided I joined them in sleep.

 

The End


End file.
